


This is such a cliché... Not that I mind, of course

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is there a better way to confess your undying love for your best friend, who happens to fancy you in a more romantic and less platonic way as well, than to kiss them right before a new year starts?





	This is such a cliché... Not that I mind, of course

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, gaped at her best friend, Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler and the Queen of Liars, in pure awe and fascination. The goth was looking at the night starred sky absentmindedly, her back facing Kyoko, unaware of the purplette’s presence.

To say that Celes was dressed to impress was an unforgivable understatement. She was nothing but gorgeous and ravishing in that long, backless, black dress which had a slit that travelled down her left leg. Said slit let enough room to appreciate the thin, dark bandalette that was situated on her thigh. She wore black heels, thing that didn’t surprise Kyoko… Although it did make her feel something. Heels always made Celes look more empowered, or maybe it was just Kyoko being utterly biased. Celes was just especially breathtaking that night, although she always was a sight that was able to take someone’s breath away in a matter of seconds.

Kyoko looked down at her own attire. She was quite elegant, if she could say so herself, with that dark lilac suit she was wearing. The jacket was open, and some buttons of the white buttoned-up shirt she wore underneath were undone as well, which left her collarbones and a minimum part of her cleavage at plain sight. The trousers weren’t something special, if not for a little detail: they embraced her legs quite spectacularly. She wore knee-high boots, which were mostly hidden under the trousers. 

The detective shook her head and walked towards Celes, two glasses of champagne in her gloved hands.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Kyoko asked softly, an eyebrow raised and the ghost of a smirk lingering on her lips.

Celes turned around, and Kyoko felt everything coming into a halt. Little did she know that the world had stopped for Celes as well. The girls hadn’t had the chance to see each other up until then because of the party that was still going on within the walls of Hope’s Peak and that had been held since dusk, so they were clueless about how beautifully dressed the other was, thing that had shocked them both despite the prior five minutes in which Kyoko had been gaping at Celes.

The gambler was the first to come out of her trance. “Indeed. And now that you’re here, one could say that it’s no longer beautiful, but perfect too.”

Kyoko closed her eyes and chuckled. Celes was a charming flatterer through and through — an amazingly good one—  thus she never failed to fluster Kyoko. 

“Champaign?” Kyoko offered as she raised her right hand, her lips curved into a small smile and her cheeks covered by a lovely soft shade of pink. Celes faked a gasp as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

“My, look at you go, Detective… Offering me an alcoholic drink when we both are underage.” Celes said, a teasing smirk on her face, taking a few steps closer towards the detective while she was feigning innocence.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Celes… Besides, you’re not one to talk. I’m entirely sure that you’ve drunk alcoholic drinks with a higher percentage of alcohol during your gambling matches…” Kyoko countered without malice, her tongue darting out slightly to lick her dry lips slowly.

Kyoko catched Celes staring. It was such a small action, one that most would have failed to notice, but it made Kyoko’s heart race faster than ever. 

“Guilty as charged.” Celes giggled, accepting the wineglass with an easy smile. The gambler chuckled when she saw Kyoko taking a sip of her own. “Had I known I’m such a great bad influence before, I would have hung out with you right away instead of waiting months for you to warm up to me.” 

Kyoko hummed, seeing right past through Celes’ words. She was saying that she would love to have spent more time together in the past, since they started to have proper conversations with each other halfway through their first year at Hope’s Peak, in her own way… 

Something clicked within the detective’s mind.  _ ‘Tell her that you love her as something more than friends, idiot! This is the perfect moment to confess your love… She obviously likes you back! 95% sure she does.’ _

“Oh my,” Celes muttered as she turned around to face the exploding fireworks that were decorating the sky with dozens of vibrant colors.

_ “Come on, Kyoko!” _

“Celes?” Kyoko prompted as she approached the gambler.

When the gambler looked at her again, Kyoko leant in and locked her lips with Celes’. Her left hand, which happened to be the free one, snaked all the way to Celes’ right cheek, where it rested softly. Celes did the same, although she leant in closer to kiss back Kyoko after resting her right hand on Kyoko’s left cheek.

“Had I known you were going to kiss me back so eagerly, I would have done it before.” Kyoko teased, the softness of Celes’ lips still lingering on her own.

“This is such a cliché from old, romantic, sappy movies…” Celes commented. Her cheeks were on fire and her heart was beating hard against her ribcage.

Kyoko raised her eyebrows, a small smile curving her lips, her hand creeping downwards to Celes’ waist.

“Not that I mind of course.” Celes added, sighing happily. “Happy New Year, Kyoko.” The gambler said, leaning in and giving a small peck to Kyoko’s lips.

That’s how they functioned with each other. They didn’t have to make anything official, words weren't needed. All that mattered, were actions.

“You’ve already made this year a happy and amazing one.” 

Although sometimes, words did have some relevance.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything since last year! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ  
> Okay, jokes aside! I hope 2019 is treating everyone nicely so far ^w^  
> Happy New Year, folks!  
> -Li


End file.
